


Broken Voice

by Frisk_Skeleton



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, I just want to have fun with this and make it nice and pretty, I tend to do that, SHUDDUP AND READ ME, Slightly funny?, for fun, idk - Freeform, though i might suck and make it way to serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisk_Skeleton/pseuds/Frisk_Skeleton
Summary: Snow swirled around in the sky, a clear sign of a storm coming as dark clouds rolled in from the north, coating the sky in black. Though a spark of light defied the darkness as an abrupt fire erupted, roaring like a hurricane as an unfelt wind pulled the flames towards a small being. Illuminating them in a golden bath of shimmering stars. The light was like no other, it held unspeakable power is it whistled with words unknown to mortals.





	

**Author's Note:**

> NEW STORY! Yay, hope all of you enjoy!

Snow swirled around in the sky, a clear sign of a storm coming as dark clouds rolled in from the north, coating the sky in black. Though a spark of light defied the darkness as an abrupt fire erupted, roaring like a hurricane as an unfelt wind pulled the flames towards a small being. Illuminating them in a golden bath of shimmering stars. The light was like no other, it held unspeakable power is it whistled with words unknown to mortals.

The elvish child stood horrified as the light disappeared from her white limbs, bones of a once mighty beast crumbling before her. Her small pale hand held a slightly bloodied stick that held a few traces of eye dripping into the grass. The gore left the young girl shaking, her tattered dress fluttering with her bodies tremors as the girl let out a strangled cry. She let her knees buckle and she fell to the ground, tears streaming down her face as she crawled past the mound of bones. Another body lay in the grass, though this one was far more mutilated. 

Their scars were filled with an unimaginable amount of blood, and the pale complection of the creature had turned blue. Their mouth was opened it a silent scream that would forever mar their face as dried tears engraved themselves into their already sunken skull. It’s black hair was matted with dirt and crimson, cascading around the dead’s shoulders. Their eyes were closed, though an unspoken horror gleamed on their face at the point of death.

“Papa?” The child muttered, silver leaking from their dull grey eyes. “Papa?” She shook the body, blood coating her already dirty fingers. “PAPA!” Her voice rose as a strangling scream, the forest shaking around as she kept screaming, bouts of magic blasting from her mouth. Snow erupted from the sky as lightning struck the ground beside the child, cries of thunder joining her song of pain as she shouted to the heavens. She did not know the trouble that would become of her special, broken, shattered, and destroyed voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any questions feel free to ask, and if you just wanna talk, don't hesitate!  
> I will try to update often, but because of school it will be semi slow.
> 
> If you Enjoyed please leave a comment and kudos!
> 
> This chapter is short because it is a prologue!


End file.
